Sasuke's Problem
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: If you found yourself literally stuck in a tree and the only way out is to a agree to have sex with the one guy you have wet dreams about, it would be kind of strange right? WARNING! Naruto Sasuke SAI! All three, LEMON! YOAI! Nothing else! One shot.


**Yuki- Okae, so I was lying in my bed in a very confertable, very ackward position. I didn't know if I should move for sanities sake, or stay in my very confertable position. What a delima right? So I got an idea. Which spread rapidly into a story, which made itself out to be a LEMON and then I just gave up on plot altogether. So enjoy!**

_Warning!- This is a threesome NaruSaiSasu! I put Sai in there for me reasons._

DISCLAIMER!- I do not own Naruto! If I did, things like this would probably less fun than the story! O_^ *wink wink!*

* * *

**Sasuke's Problem**

Really. How did he get himself in this mess? Oh yeah. He had an idiot moment. The kind of moment that makes a geinuse like himself, look like a complete retard. All he was doing was claiming the tree to kill sometime before school, now, he is caught between the two larg branches of one of those trees you see that looks like the tree spilt in two at the bottom just right, so it looks like two trees in one. So when someone like him comes along, being the dumbass who steps on the old dead branch that breaks under his weight, he will get caught in between the truncks as so. It didn't really hurt, the tree caught him just above the hips thank god, but it wasn't very simple to get out of. His teos were barely touching the ground so he couldn't lift himself up and out, and he was pretty much resting on his whole stoumach with only his chest showing.

Not only all of that! But his backpack where his phone was, was on the other side of the tree. Yeah, life sucks.

................................................^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ O_O ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^..........................................................................

The two of them were late. Very late. But Naruto being Naruto and Sai being Sai, neither of them really cared all too much, well Sai cared, but he wanted to spend sometime with his friend before school.

"Hey Sai, let's got to the path through the forest." Naruto suggested.

"I don't know Naruto, that way takes about five minutes longer than the other way. And we're already late enough as is." Sai pointed at a path the lead straight to the school.

"And if we get 'lost' it'll take us about ten minutes, or so." Naruto grinned. Sai then realized Naruto was purposely making the two of them late. Just like Naruto.

"Okay then." They headed to the enterance of the forest, and Naruto started to mess around. (**A/N** Really when doesn't he?)

Naruto loved trees, he loved nature and everything that had to do with it. The two kept going along the path that had been made when too many kids really did get lost.

Naruto and Sai were starting to talk about just anything, which Naruto found kinda disturbing when everything he said, Sai found a way to make a penis joke out of it. But they both fell silent when they heard grunts and frustrated groans comeing from their right.

"Sai, what do you think that is?" Sai thought of it for a moment then blushed. "Never mind. Please do not voice your opion." Naruto took a sigh of relief when Sai shut his mouth again.

"Why don't we go see if anyone needs help?" Sai asked.

"Eww Sai! You wanna go watch!?! I never thought of you to be one of those! You go right ahead, I-"

"I meant to go see if anyone is in trouble." Sai explained slowly, as though he was talking to a moron. (**A/N **which, in a way, he is! ^_^)

"Oh. Fine then." Naruto and Sai walked off the path and found themselves watching as some poor guy tries to get himself free from the death grip of a tree. They could only see the tail half of the guy as he tried to twist and push and lift to no avile. It was easy to not laugh for Naruto for he had bearly managed to avoid getting caught in such a position just yesterday. Poor guy probably didn't think of kicking the tree just right so you'd end up falling on the ground than inbetween the trunks. Well, it was easy until Naruto noticed the guys hair. Black, and spiked up at the back. There was only one person he knew with a duck-butt hairstyle like that.

"Teme?!?! Sasuke is that you?!?!" Naruto laughed when the guy stopped struggling, answering his question.

Sasuke was mortified. Not only is he in such a stupid situation, but he was found by the third worst person who could've found him. Naruto walked around to see see the Uchiha's face, which was blank, Sai came into Sasuke's view and a very wind grin made itself known on Naruto's face.

"Need a hand?" Naruto bearly managded to push all the giggles he had waiting, aside to get those three words out.

"Yes, please." Sasuke didn't want to have to get help from Naruto, it was the last thing he ever wanted. But he knew his situation wasn't going to help him much if the idiot left.

"Sai. what do you say? Should we help the bastard out?" Naruto turned to his companion. Sai looked back and forth from Naruto to Sasuke.

"I'm not too sure. It seems pretty rare to find someone like this, but then again, it's only kind nature to help ou-"

"Okay so we leave him!" Naruto cut off what Sai was going about to say. Sasuke just glared at him, but his glare only ever so slightly had any effect on the Uzumaki. Most likely because he was in a tree, and Naruto, well, was not.

"I'll pay you." Sasuke said thinking that would work. Naruto looked at the man who was pretty much bent over by nature as though it was screaming for Naruto to fuck him then and there. These thoughts played in Naruto's head for a minute, but he stopped them when he could fell his blood rushing downward.

"What makes you think we can be bribed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him for little while. He knew his postion and the sinking felling in his gut told him he wasn't going to like what this was coming to.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice was low. Obviously showing he was not to happy to ask this.

Naruto let his mouth say something while he thought, but it wasn't until the words were out there that he realized what he said.

"To fuck you into the tree." Naruto's face was now a deep shade of red. One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and Sai was now even more interested in what was happening than ever before.

"To, what?" Sasuke always figured Naruto as straight. He was always hitting on all the girls who would listen to him. After only half a year, Naruto actually managed to have almost half the amount of popularity with the girls with his ways of flirting, as Sasuke who had most the student body of girls following him with his ways of ignoring them. Sasuke knew that he himself was gay, but Naruto? No impossible.

"Um, I guess it's already out there. So, I'd like nothing more right now than to fuck your ass into that tree." Naruto admitted with a huge grin. He was never really shy about anything. Sasuke sighed, it was really a cover because inside his head he, Uchiha Sasuke, was doing his own happy dance that his only crush was telling him this. But he wasn't going to let Naruto know that.

"No. No way in fucking hell." Naruto started to circle Sasuke.

"I guess your right. I'll just go get Kakashi-se-"

"No." Sasuke said a bit too quickly for his own good.

"Oh Sasuke? You do really want it?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke from behind, leaning over him so he was whispering into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered when Naruto's breath hit his somewhat sensitive ear. "Well?"

"Fine." Sasuke let his head hang to hind the huge grin that occupied his perfect face until he could get his facial muscles under control. Naruto wanted to make sure that Sasuke really was okay with it, and there was only one thing that would be fun for Naruto and tell him the answer to his question at the same time. He stood up again and took a step back.

"Really Sasuke?" smack. Naruto's hand went across Sasuke's rear so fast Sai didn't even notice until Sasuke gave a small yelp. Naruto waited for it, but when Sasuke did not yell at him, he figured his new toy really did want it. "Sai, you wanna filp for it?" Naruto pulled out a coin out of his pocket.

"Wait, wha-?" Sasuke didn't think he agreed to Sai and Naruto. Just Naruto

"It's going to take the both of us to get you out of there, so you might as well play with both of us first." Naruto attempted at a smirk, but it was more like a very awkward grin. Only Sai really saw it, so it wasn't all that important.

"Sure I think we can flip for it." Sai agreed with a smile. Naruto flipped the coin.

"You or me?" He asked while it was still in mid air.

"You." Sai answered. Naruto caught the coin just in time, laid it on the back of his left hand and removed his right. Naruto grin widely. "Tails."

Sai nodded while poor Sasuke hung there confused.

"What's going on you two?" He demanded. But Naruto just started to run his hand up and down the Uchiha's back, sending shivers to follow. While Sai put all their back packs to the side of the tree so they wouldn't get in the way, but would be handy in case they needed them.

"I'm going to fuck you up the tail-pipe!" Naruto started to explain, "While Sai get to preoccupied your mouth and or what ever else he can think of. This news itself was enough to give poor Sasuke nightmares! Naruto was one thing, but Sai? Well, what's done is done. And Sasuke really did want to get out of that tree.

Naruto's hands started to explore Sasuke's body as much as he could reach. After a while Naruto's hands got lower and started to unbuckle Sauke's belt whil Sai started unbuttoning his shirt. It was a warm day and with his struggling to get free, Sasuke was a bit sweaty, but neither boy really minded. Once his shoulders were bare Sai latched on and started kissing and sucking, enjoying the salty taste, making Sasuke moan loudly. The noise was so appealing to Naruto he decided that he was going to make Sasuke make that noise again.

Naruto moved his hand to hold Sasuke's man-hood tightly through his pants, causing Sasuke to gasp. Yes, this was a pleasing sound, but Naruto was looking for something else. He squeezed Sasuke's dick granting him his desired sound. He then helped Sai remove Sasuke's shirt. As soon as his newly exposed skin was rested upon the rough bark of the tree, Sasuke realized that getting 'fucked into a tree' wasn't going to be as enjoyable as it first sounded.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's disconcert and managed to stuff the shirt under Sasuke for padding. Sai immediately started on Sasuke's nipples, sucking and nipping. Naruto started to kiss his back, sucking on Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto's hands were back on Sasuke's belt pulling it out of the loops in one whipping motion. Sai had to pull Sasuke into a very sloppy kiss in order to keep him from turning his head so much trying to watch Naruto. Sai moved one of his hands into Sasuke's hair pushing their faces harder together. Naruto slowly started to remove Sasuke's pants, getting harder and harder with every passing inch that the piece of clothing traveled.

Sasuke moaned deeply when one of Sai's hands pinch his now incredibly sensitive nipples. Sai moaning back when Sasuke's voice vibrated in his mouth. Naruto finally looked upon the two at the other side of the tree, just now realizing just how hot the scene was. He had to do something. The first thing that came to mind was for him to grab Sasuke's cock, thus earning him two immensely loud and long moans. Loving the sound even more now Naruto yanked gently on Sasuke causing him to gasp into the kiss which in turn caused both boys to lose their breath faster breaking the kiss. Naruto almost felt bad until Sasuke bucked his hips showing he wanted more. Naruto grinned, only too happy to comply.

Sasuke couldn't believe it! They way Naruto yanked and pushed and squeezed, the torment was so delicious it made every cell in Sasuke's body ache in blissful protest. When Sai returned, though Sasuke couldn't tell you when it was hie left, he handed something to Naruto and shed himself of his pants and boxers, revealing a god like length that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine when he realized what was going to happen. As expected Sai stepped closer only giving Sasuke enough room to open and close that gorgeous and very skillful mouth of his. When Sasuke didn't open his mouth in time, Naruto thought of it as the best time for him to give Sasuke a little help. And with one extreme jerk of his hand Sasuke gasped, giving Sai a chance to shove his own dick it to the wet cavern his tongue had just explored.

Sasuke was given enough time to take one huge breath through his nose before he started on the task at hand. He let his tongue flick the tip of Sai's dick, making the usually impassive boy hiss in pleasure. Sasuke did this a couple more times before he took one long hard suck bringing the entire length into is mouth and down his throat. Sasuke suck a couple more times before he realized that he _really_ needed to take a breath. Sasuke took either side of Sai's hips into his hands and lightly push him back just enough for him to breath through his nose again. After a couple of near suffocation instants that happed almost exactly like what had happened, Sasuke decided to keep his hands on Sai's hips moving them in rhythm with his own breathing and sucking. Sai didn't mind it all too much. He'd been given worse blow-jobs before. And something told him that it was Sasuke-kun's first time giving a guy a blow-job in the first place. Being patient really didn't have much to do with it since Sasuke learned quickly.

Naruto opened the tube of lotion Sai gave him before he shoved his dick in Sasuke's mouth. He rubbed so of it one three fingers before pushing one of them into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke only stopped sucking Sai for a moment before he started to ignore it. Naruto moved the finger around a little and then added a second finger. This time Sasuke whimpered and stopped for a few long seconds before trying to get back to what he was doing, while Naruto stretched him and prepared him. After a while longer Sasuke started to relax again getting backing to rhythm making Sai roll his head back and moan loudly. Naruto figured it was time to add the final finger. Sasuke couldn't ignore this one. Not in the slightest. Sasuke struggled and bucked trying to get the offensive finger out. But Naruto grabbed his dick again and started pumping in and actual rhythm making Sasuke go crazy. Sai started to pump his head letting him know he wasn't done yet. Forcing Sasuke back into the rhythm he was at before.

Once him deemed the ass well stretched, Naruto slid his fingers out. Happy that he left the lotion in his other hand, Naruto was about to open it when he realized his dumb ass was still fully dressed! Naruto quickly undid the buckle and dropped his pants and and boxers and quickly opened the tube of lotion and spread some on his hardened member quickly, hiss at the intense cold on his extremely warm cock. As soon as the lotion was on even enough he positioned himself sliding his head in first, causing Sasuke to groan in displeasure. Naruto slowly pushed forward untill he could tell he was hurting Sasuke. Naruto pulled back, repositioned himself, and tried again. This time immense shivering and loud moans told him he hit Sasuke's prostate.

Naruto pulled back and pushed forward a little faster this time hit the same spot again, each time he repeated he sent Sasuke into a fit of delightful shivers and in turn causing Sai moan. Sauke didn't know he could feel like this it was overwhelming! He ran his tongue down Sai's dick, making a moan force it's way from the teen's throat, and every time Naruto would thrust forward Sasuke felt the need to scream, but he couldn't because the huge member that blocked the path for such a sound to come out. Naruto was going at what seemed to be an impossible speed. The pleasure starting to become too much for Sauke to handle. Naruto could tell Sauke never had it up the ass before because of how tight he was. The pressure of Sasuke's insides squeezing him while he was so hard just made it harder for him to keep an actual rhythm. Sai would never have guessed that this really was Sasuke's first time give a guy a blow-job! He was just so skilled. Sasuke ran his tongue down a vein causing Sai to gasp then moan when Sasuke continued to suck, tossing his head back letting the feeling take him.

Sai was the first to come. His vision filled with white nothingness as he spread his seed in Sasuke's mouth; who was the next to come. Naruto gasped as Sasuke squeezed him mercilessly. Naruto rode it out until Sasuke finished, and actually managed to thrust forward twice more before he as well came into Sasuke's tight ass. Sasuke just swallowed Sai's mess before he felt Naruto come inside him. That was it, Sasuke couldn't take it. He barley managed to keep from screaming; it was everything he had.

His vision bleared then went dark until he was no longer conscious.

"Sai? *huff* You still with me?" Panted a very exhausted Naruto, he and Sai were both leaning against the tree, trying to catch their breath. Sai could only nod. "We should get Sasuke out of this tree like we promised before we pass out as well." Naruto huffed. Sai nodded again.

Slowly they lifted the heavy body up and out of the two trunks and together they managed to use some tissues that Sai had in his backpack to wipe off anything remaining. Seriously! the guy was prepared for anything. After they finished cleaning up, they dressed themselves and then Sasuke. Naruto Rested against a tree just long enough before he could get himself under control. He was going to to have some explaining to do to Ero-sennin about why he didn't go to school today. Oh well. It was definitely worth it!

* * *

**Yuki: Well, O_o Not quite what I expected to happen.**

**Naruto: *grinning* definitely worth it!**

**Sasuke: OMFGIH! You POSTED IT!!!!!!! O/////o**

**Sai: Oh, more people are going to read this? That's nice.**

**Naruto: Hell yeah!!!!! *Jumping*!!**

**Sasuke: Oh mela NO!**

**Sai: I wonder what happened to Mela? **

**Yuki: *shruggs* Who knows? REVEIW!!!!!!**


End file.
